Photos of Memories
by Robingirl
Summary: Today is Robin's parents anniversary, and to cheer himself up he looks at some photo albums. Take a look at his past with him as he recalls some of his sad/interesting/silly memories with Bruce, the circus, and Wally. Not quite Rob/KF, but contains joke about it. You'll understand what I mean when you read it. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N:**

**Hello guys, here's another one-shot for ya. Sorry if the fight scenes kinda suck since I couldn't really describe them that well and make it all actiony because I was trying to keep them a bit short and I'm also not that good with fight scenes. Another reason would be they are coming from his memory so, yeah. **

**Moving on, some of this information is not accurate or may not be accurate like if Bruce can actually not cook (he probably can't though), his parents anniversary, if Robin's allergic to peanuts, etc. The elephant did exist though. She's real. I do not own her. **

**Again, moving on I hope you enjoy this and find it at least semi funny. So lets move on to the disclaimer so you can read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice, Ace, the idea for the bell and bike(Warehouse 13 owns that), Pokemon, or the elephant :)**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I was lying on my bed, feeling a bit sorry for myself as I looked at the photos of my parents. Today was their anniversary. No, not of their deaths. Instead, it was of their marriage.

It would have been their 15th year.

I had looked through their wedding album, laughing at some photos, tearing up at others, but welcoming the comfort the photos brought.

It was a tradition from my parents to look at the photo album on their anniversary, to remember their wedding day when they exchanged vows. I decided to keep up the tradition for them, since they couldn't anymore.

As I looked at the last photo in the wedding album, I decided to look through other albums. I grabbed the first album I saw on the shelf. It was the one of the first year with Bruce. I smiled.

One of the photos was of me on the chandelier. I don't know why, but as a child the shiny chandelier was one of my favorite things to climb on. I did have a fascination with shiny things. Some would argue that I still do, but I personally think that I have grown out of it. Mostly.

Flipping through some pages, I spotted another photo I remembered.

This was of Bruce attempting to bake cookies for me after I fell off of something - a tree, maybe? - and wanted to cheer me up. Bruce has no cooking skills what so ever, so the photo consisted of me laughing while sitting on a stool, a powder-covered Bruce holding a bowl and smiling sheepishly as smoke is rising from the oven. Needless to say, the cookies were extremely burnt, and Alfred chewed Bruce out for activating the smoke alarm due to burning cookies. It still cheered me up, though, which was what Bruce was aiming for with the cookies, so in the end it didn't matter.

The next photo was of me lying in Bruce's bed with Bruce in a chair next to me. I actually remembered the meaning of this photo, surprisingly.

One of Bruce's friends had left us some brownies, and I decided to sneak one off and eat it. What I didn't know was that they had peanuts in them. Bruce luckily heard me gasping for breath and coughing from under his bed (I was 8, and under beds, to my younger mind, was the last place people looked), and stuck me on top of his bed and yelled for Alfred. When Alfred came and saw my face, he asked me if I was allergic to peanuts. I had faintly remembered my parents telling me not to eat peanuts because I would get an allergic reaction, so I nodded my head weakly before wheezing again. Alfred ran out of the room, only to shortly return again with an epi-pen. He had stabbed it into my leg and a few minutes later I was ok again. Bruce made sure it was known to have no peanuts near me after that.

I laughed at the memory of Bruce freaking out because of my allergy. I turned the pages before coming to one of me with Barbara Gordon. She was the first friend I made. We were standing under a tree together, laughing. I was glad that I was friends with her; Babs had been, and still was, amazing.

I looked through some more photos before I found one of Bruce holding me up while I was showing off a trophy, having just won my first baseball game as the star pitcher. I had been extremely proud, though also upset when I had to give up baseball to become Robin. It was worth it, but still upsetting. I still play with the neighborhood kids, but not on the baseball team.

Looking through the rest of the album, I smiled at how rocky our first year together was, but how we still managed to have a fun time. Putting the album back up, I grabbed the next one. I frowned slightly, but still took it over to my bed. This was one with the circus. I flipped through some of the pages, and waves of memories flew at me to the point that I had to shut the book and close my eyes so I wouldn't see the room spinning. After taking a few calming breaths, I slowly reopened the book, and looked at some of the photos, a smile on my face once more.

I saw one with me on an elephant, another with me on the trapeze, several with me with some of the circus people, and a few of me and my parents. I could feel tears forming at the corners of my eyes.

One of my favorites was when Eleanor the Elephant had lifted me up by her trunk. I was six at the time and she was my favorite elephant. Of course I think this was shortly after she joined the circus, and no one else could truly get near her. I was an exception though, and she took a quick liking to me. The animal trainers were worried when she had picked me up that day; they were worried she was going to harm me. She didn't though, instead she placed me on her back. I guess they were shocked or something, because they stared at us blankly. Eleanor had then picked me off her back to look at me with a spark in her eyes, causing me to giggle.

I smiled at the photo of us; how I missed that elephant. After flipping through more pages in the album, I spotted one of me on the trapeze when I was four.

It was the first time I went on the trapeze, and I had been extremely excited to go on it with my parents. Though I wasn't allowed to be in the show, my parents had agreed to start teaching me then. It was a happy memory.

Another photo showed me doing my quadruple flip. I was the only one, besides my parents, who could. It shocked my parents that I learned it so early, to say the least. I was only 5 when I accomplished this amazing trick. I smiled at the photo, glad I could still do the trick. I would made sure to never lose the ability.

I finished looking through the circus album, the last photo being Jack Haly holding me when I turned 8. Jack had looked so silly with the party hat on his head. Putting it back on the shelf, I got the next album. This was the second year with Bruce, when I became Robin.

One of the photos obviously showed the first time I was in my costume. I had a big, goofy smile on my face. Batman was seen behind me, trying to hide a smile forming on were also some newspaper articles of the Boy Wonder making an appearance in Gotham, more photos of me in costume, and some photos of me and Bruce hanging around the house, and a few rare moments of us at other places in Gotham City.

I remember the first time I went on patrol. We ended up fighting Scarecrow. Stupid walking haystack ended up throwing the infamous fear gas at us. I had heard about what happened if you breathed it so I was so sure I was going to re-see everything that happened at the circus, but instead I felt a gas-mask being shoved on my face and then Batman starting to shake and freak out. It was then that I realized what he was also then that I regained my composure and put a gas-mask on him and quickly dragged him to a dark ally, hoping that somehow he'd snap out of it.

While dragging Batman, I quickly went over what Batman had said to do if ever in this situation and what antidotes he had in his utility belt. In the dark ally, I summoned the batmobile from a button he had hidden, and grabbed the antidote and gave it to him. The antidote he had, though, would only hold him over for a short amount of time. I called Alfred and ended up getting instructions from him on how to drive the car. I'm sure that would have been a sight to see, a 9 year-old driving the batmobile. Either way, Alfred had gotten the medical bay prepared and helped me drag Batman over there. After Alfred did whatever he needed to do (I wasn't really paying attention to what he did), Bruce woke up 5 minutes after. He looked straight at me and smiled, well as much of a smile that a Batman can have.

"You okay, Dick?" He had asked me.

"I should ask you that." I fake laughed, since I was really kinda freaking out.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks to you." He replied. I stared at him in shock.

"Me?" I said.

"Yes, because of your quick thinking of what to do in a dire situation." He explained.

"I simply did what you told me to do beforehand." I murmured.

"But you didn't panic like some kids would do; you took charge which proves to me you're ready for this life." Batman praised. I beamed.

"Thanks Bruce." I told him.

"I think we both learned something today." He joked.

"Yeah, and that's you're heavy. What do you eat?" I sarcastically said.

"It takes skill to be this muscular." He retorted.

"Glad I'm more flexible than buff then." I had muttered.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" He inquired in mock astonishment.

"That depends...how did you take it?" I asked. Bruce then pretended to ponder it

."Hmm...I think I take that...as...a...insult!" He then quickly grabbed and flung me onto him so he could tickle me. I struggled in his grasp.

"Bruce! St-stop!" I gasped for breath while struggling to get away from him. That had gone on for quite a while, while Alfred came down for a brief moment before leaving to attend to some 'duties'. (Really he went and grabbed a video camera and sent the video to Clark. Bruce later found out when Clark used it as blackmail.)

When Bruce finally found mercy, I jumped away and glared at him as best I could.

"You're evil!" I shouted.

"Wish you were buff now?" Was his only reply.

I giggled at this memory, laughing even harder at the memory of the blackmail. That, however, was a story for another time.

I flipped through some more pages of the album. I came across one of Joker and me. I was obviously triumphant in that battle. I really hated that clown, and that time he gave me a good reason to hate him.

That day he decided to carve a little birdie, me being the bird. Have you ever gotten three hundred cuts from one knife? Let me tell you, it is one of the worst feelings of all time. Just thinking about it makes me shudder.

Anyway, Joker was doing the regular dose of chaos when Batman and I intervened. Obviously he wasn't too happy about that, so he decided to make his goons do the dirty work and prevent himself from getting caught. Next thing I know we're surrounded by clowns. I wasn't having any of that, so I snuck off to chase him down. He was just about to escape when I leapt down in front of him.

"Hello bird boy." He said.

"Hello clown man." I replied, smirking.

"Hmm… not bad birdie, maybe I'll go easy on you." he paused, pretending to ponder something.

"Nah," He decided. "I think I'll just kick your tail feathers and run." I growled.

"Don't birds chirp? I thought dogs growled." He laughed to himself. I rolled my eyes at the lame joke.

He then lunged at me with his knives and I dodged most of the blows, but a few got me. He kept on laughing at me and possibly at his joke, but I did my best to ignore him. Eventually I realized he had cornered me; sadly I realized too late when my back hit the wall. He laughed harder at me and I growled some more, only for him to laugh even harder due to his earlier joke. That almost made me want to sigh. Almost. However, if I did decide to he wouldn't have given me the chance because he lunged at me again. I couldn't dodge very well since I had no where to go except up, and I didn't have enough room to propel myself, let alone the time to.

Let's just say that knife hurt, a lot, and I screamed, loudly. If you want, I could even say Joker laughed hysterically for the fourth time. Maybe even more than that. I think Batman at this moment was looking for us. Joker kept on striking at me since I couldn't really put up a fight. After what felt like 100 strikes, I had enough of it. I summoned up the last of my strength and punched him in the guts. Then I leapt over him and started running towards the exit from the room. Joker, however, wasn't going to lose a fight and caught up to me quickly. It didn't help that I was losing too much blood, but I knew that if I didn't fight back it may get worse. I turned around and threw an exploding bird-a-rang. Then I threw down a smoke pellet so I could throw in some kicks and punches. When he found me, I did some dodges and leaps to get away. I also started feeling light headed. It needed to end quickly. Remembering my tazor, I got that out and put it to full power and it shot out to him. I threw another bird-a-rang and he finally was down. Batman then picked that time to show up, along with the police and media. That was also the time my body picked to collapse.

I was still proud of myself, and so was Bruce. I flipped through even more pages of the album, and the next photo I liked made me laugh. It was at Walmart, of all places.

We were in the toy isle and I had a bunch of bouncy balls in my hands. The reason why was because I had been into Pokemon and just loved how they threw the Pokeballs yelling 'I choose you' and all. So that day I decided to play Pokemon with bouncy balls in Walmart. How I did it? Well, I would grab a handful of bouncy balls and then proceed to throw them down the isle screaming 'Go, Pikachu, go!' and "Rapidash, I choose you!'. Needless to say, I had fun doing that. Also, I felt kinda like Ash Ketchum while doing so. Sadly, unlike in the Pokemon world where Pokemon exist and are allowed in stores and stuff, in Walmart you are apparently not allowed to do that and I got kicked out. Bruce had a kick out of it, though, when he learned why I got kicked out (I had sneaked away from him, again), then he got mad when he remembered I got kicked out of a place and 'disturbed the peace', as the employee put it. I still had fun though, even though I got weird looks from random customers.

It was certainly something I wouldn't forget doing. Wally got a kick out of it, too, when I told him (We were telling each other what stupid stuff we did as kids), and we planned on going back to do it together. I finished looking at that album and grabbed the next one. It was of last year.

I flipped through some pages, looking for my favorite one. It was of Ace, our bathound, in a costume for Halloween. I had begged Bruce to let me get it for Ace, but Bruce found it silly to put a dog in a costume, let alone the one I wanted to put him in. I honestly agreed with Bruce. Putting dogs in costumes is slightly silly. However, the costume I wanted to put Ace in was to make me feel cool. I mean come on, if you were Robin the amazing Boy Wonder, wouldn't you want your dog to dress up as Ace the amazing Pup Wonder? Yes I admit it; I was trying to convince Bruce to let me dress our dog up as Robin. But seriously, Ace the Pup Wonder was a must!

Somehow, I won, and Ace the Pup Wonder was a hit. Everyone who came to our door that Halloween found him cute. This sadly made Bruce slightly mad, because he still didn't like the fact our bathound was dressed up as, well, technically me.

In case you're wondering, this year I'm going to try to convince Bruce to let Ace be Kid Pup. Aka, dressed in a Kid Flash costume. Wally's going to help me with this one, but I think Alfred is teaming up with Bruce to make sure we either never find the costume, or we plain don't dress Ace up. Which leaves plan C, but if Alf is on Bruce's side we can't have him make the costume. Wish us luck on that.

Turning back to the photo album, I looked at the Thanksgiving photo. I was really happy that I, miraculously, convinced Bruce to let Wally spend Thanksgiving with us. I still wonder what worried him the most; that a) Wally knew who I was and figured out who Batman was, b) we might make a mess out of the place, or c) he was a speedster and he would eat all the food. If you want my honest opinion I think it was all three. Hey, Bat Paranoia, what are you going to do?

I flipped through more pages, backtracking to some I missed while on the hunt for the Pup Wonder photo, when I found an awkward photo of me and Wally.

I will admit I only half found it awkward, but I will never in a million years date my best friend. So take that, creepy fan girls who think BirdFlash should be a religion that everyone should follow because you think two cute guys, or at least one of them is cute *cough, me, cough*, sorry, had something in my throat….., anyway point is Wally and I are only friends. Now keep this in mind when you read what the photo is.

The evil photo that I for some reason kept, don't ask why because I could honestly not give you a straight answer, was taken when it was snowing. Yeah yeah yeah, worshipers of BirdFlash (what kind of a name is that anyway?), how romantic. Snow, two people seeking for warmth, blah blah blah, get your head out of the gutter.

Moving on, it was snowing and Wally and I were truly seeking warmth (I said keep your head out of the gutter!), so we stopped off to get Hot Cocoa (No it wasn't a date, people can get hot chocolate and have it not be a date!) and then continued home.

You're either thinking one of two things, 'When's the awkward part coming?' or 'Wow, Boy Wonderful (No I am not conceited, I think), you sure are in denial'. I can tell you the answer to both of these; It's coming soon, and : No I'm not!

So we were walking and got really close to Wayne Manor and I was taking Wally home (not in that way!) so we could chill and hang out by the fire (to warm up because it's COLD outside). Of course when we got to Wayne Manor and were steps away from the door, hot chocolate all gone by then, Wally had the superior idea to start a snowball fight. Oh, how superior. Not!

Let's just say, the awkward part is here. We had thrown some snowballs when he lunged at me and tackled me in the snow. Our faces were centimeters apart with him sitting on my hips, and Bruce opened the door that exact moment. What a wonderful timing. Again, not.

Obviously he, being the great detective he is, thought something else than what really happened. Oh, what horrors had awaited my poor friend. Or in Bruce's mind at that moment (and possibly yours in your fantasies). He ended up chewing Wally out for 'kissing me' and 'stealing my ward's lip virginity' and other crap like that before he let us tell him that was not what happened. Alfred ended up watching the whole thing from the window, and then slipped me the photo he took of us in the snow (No, he is not a shipper, I hope).

Wally thought it was hilarious later when we were safe in my room and he got over the shock. He even started teasing me about it, like 'Oh come on Boy Wonderful, you would've wanted it' and 'I'm pretty sure you were blushing when I was sitting on you, comfy huh?' He got a ton of smacks.

Sadly, I did lose my 'lip virginity' from him, because the bastard decided to play snowball fight and pulled the same move. Only this time on the way down we did 'kiss'. He laughed; I punched him. Bruce, for god's sake, watches only the awkward moments! This time he didn't believe our excuses and still thinks we are secretly dating.

God, Wally, I will kill you! I swear Wally did that just to get back at me for all the things I did to him, and to mess with me. 'Course now even though he still finds it funny, he is getting tired about the random stares he gets from Batman when he's near me.

Curse Bruce's terrible timings. I really should get rid of these photos, yep, Alfred took a photo of the 'kiss' (It doesn't count by the way, it doesn't!) too. Maybe I keep them to remind me to never play snowball fights with Wally. It ends badly.

Moving to the next album, since this album has the cursed photos that so do not make me blush from the awkwardness they hold (They don't!). The next one was from when I was 10, my third year with Bruce.

The first photo is when I told Wally who I was. Yep, we took a picture just to remember. We were in costume, but we had our masks off and huge grins on our faces.

Wally had been extremely happy that I told him, though I can't quite say that Batman had the same reaction when he found out later. That was expected, though, I mean he is Batman. Either way, it was cool getting to be me around him, and not Robin.

A couple of pages later brought me to when Barbara and I went to the park to play around. It was fun, we got to feed the ducks bread and play on the playground like little kids, play tag and hide-and-go-seek, and go for ice cream. It was an awesome day.A few other photos were of me and Barbara hanging out at places like the arcade, movie theater, and park.

I had a couple of photos of when Wally and I were hanging out, as Wally and Dick, not Kid Flash and Robin. Those moments were rare though, because you have no idea how hard it is to sneak away from Bruce and Alfred, or create a lie where they won't be suspicious of your whereabouts.

When we could get together though we went to the arcade and pizza shops. Wally is _so_ a pizza-holic.

Not much happened that year, except I was getting better at kicking bad guy butt. I was working on my second year of being Robin. (Go one year anniversary for awesome Robin Boy Wonder!)

I finished on that album, and grabbed another. This was of year four of being with Bruce, and I was now on year three of Robin

.So I was 11. I got to finally throw a birthday party, so I invited all my close friends. That consisted of obviously Wally and Barbara, by then Bruce figured it out, and I also invited Roy and a couple of other people. It was a really awesome party, we had a huge cake, we played a couple of games, pizza for supper, opened presents, and it was just fun. The photo was of when I blew out the candles. My wish I made was that my parents were proud of me.

Christmas that year was also fun. I had gotten Bruce a sentimental thing. He used to tell me a story of when he got a bike for his 8th birthday. It apparently was the most perfect bike, it was blue and everything. The one thing missing? It didn't have a bell. For Christmas that year he was going to ask for the bell. However, his parents died that year and he never got that bell. I mean, he obviously got over it. Just that sentimental sadness I guess was why I decided to buy the bell for that bike. Yeah, he still has it. For sentimental purposes; it was the last thing they bought him.

It's safe to say he loved it. He had put on his nightstand, and took a picture of the pretty little silver bell.

Alfred ended up making a huge feast, before letting Wally come over. Wally ended up eating half the feast, but without him I think we wouldn't have ever finished it. He actually bought me a gift, a little Robin stuffed animal. I'm not a stuffed animal person, but it was really sweet so I swore to myself to never give it away. I had felt bad about not getting him something, so a couple of day's later I bought him a picture frame and made a copy of the photo we took of when I told him my I.D. I wrote a message on the back of the photo, and made Alfred drive me all the way there to give it to him. Wally loved the present, especially the message I wrote. Alfred then took a picture of us holding up our presents before making me leave.

I have both of those photos in the album, of the bell and of the picture Alfred smiling happily at those two photos, I put the album back. I had thought there were no more albums. I hadn't put together one for this year yet, so I shouldn't have any others. With that in mind, I was about to walk out of my room.

That's when I found one hidden. It was multi-colored green, red, black, blue, yellow, and white. It had on the front, Happy Memories of lucky 13! and was filled of pictures of the team, Wally and I, a couple of pictures of Barbara, some pictures from my school, the one photo I took of Artemis and I, and then some pictures of me around Wayne Manor that I knew sneaky Alfred took.

I instantly knew that this was from the team, and it was Wally's idea. I had to smile at that.

_He remembered….._

_He remembered what today was…._

Oh, and in case you wanted to know what that message was….

_We live to remember_

_We die to forget_

_It is December_

_But do not fret_

_Because the world could not remove these precious things_

_Called the Wonderful Photos of Memories_

* * *

**BTW, I also don't own the Robin Pup Costume, well I do own it for my dog but you know what I mean, and Lip Virginity is based off of Eye Virginity which is from a drawing I found with Wally, Robin, and Bruce**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and review please!**


End file.
